Various devices, particularly in the charm bracelet and charm necklace making field, allow a set of decorative elements to form an individual's desired design of self expression. These devises are usually composed of chains and loose fitting decorative elements attached with hooks, claws, chains, or wires. Because of this type of assembly the decorative elements are very loose, floppy and difficult to view or examine. Therefore, their meaning is lost to the viewers and admirers. This arrangement results in unevenly distributed spaces and elements and often unattractive assemblies when the necklace or bracelet is worn by the user.
It is indispensable for the decorative attachment components and letters of expression to be held on the flexible connecting member at continuous equal spacing. The words and names of self expression selected by those wearing the assemblies can then be easily read and examined by those admiring the jewelry. For example, the users may want to honor their children or grandchildren, favorite performers, schools and mascots, family surnames, or a favorite product line by putting their names on the necklace or bracelet assembly which can be easily read by others.
A first problem to overcome thus consists of arranging components and letters along a necklace or bracelet in a discontinuous manner while keeping these components and letters in predefined positions. This placement must be accomplished without the components or letters twisting, overlapping, or sagging, thereby, maintaining readability.
The second problem consists in making an assembly whose individual components and letters can be easily arranged, removed, and reinstalled while insuring that said components and letters are immobilized in their allocated positions. This is especially important since while the flexible members, components, and letters can be mass produced the final assembly is often performed by hand.
A third problem is linked to the ability of the user of the assembly to easily install, remove, and reinstall the components and letters at their will. By having this freedom of self expression the user can create any variety of appearances from the same total assembly. For example, the necklace or bracelet can be worn with all the components and with letters attached to all the components or the assembly can be changed and worn with a few letters attached to the components or worn with no letters but only components or all letters and components could be removed and only the flexible member worn. This provides the greatest flexibility for the user to create a wide variety of appearances within the same assembly.
A fourth, economical, problem is raised in regard to mass production of the necklaces and bracelets embodied in the invention. The ability to produce technically simple components, letters, flexible members and therefore the entire assembly for the lowest cost is a deciding factor.
Said decorative parts, flexible members, and the total assembly must also answer the necessary criteria of solidity and durability during extended use of the necklace and bracelet.